


Amy and Stevei

by LakeBellMILF



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/F, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeBellMILF/pseuds/LakeBellMILF
Summary: kys





	Amy and Stevei

imagine..  
Stevie is almost through the set list and her fans are screaming in the pit. Amy is there laughing and bouncing around in her i don’t mean to brag i be like put in the back track suit, when suddenly she realizes she’s had too many chicken tenders. she jogs to the venue restroom with her big bouncing boobies. suddenly stevie catches her out of the corner of her eye. after she’s finished singing stevie runs to the restroom to hear groans coming from the handicapped stall. Stevie busts through the door to see amy spilling hot liquified feces from her anal cavity. she runs over to the toilet bowl and uses her mouth as amy’s personal toilet. then they do poo poo play which is Amy’s favorite.


End file.
